Las Crónicas de un Principe Helado
by George187
Summary: Finn Mertens trata de vencer a Jake-Lich, pero para eso la corona lo entrenara en usar los poderes al máximo, para ello debe no tener amistades con la gente, aunque algunos no se alejaran de él fácilmente. Es un fanfiction Universe Alterne
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

(POV de Finn Farmworld)

¿Qué he hecho? toda la sociedad como la conocemos se ha perdido para siempre, las praderas verdes, los cielos azules y los animales del campo, son ahora un desierto desolado, un cielo gris que a lo lejos se ve una nube con calaveras y los monstruos rondan por doquier, ¿de quién es la culpa?, es mia, y no solo mia, sino de esta corona que llevo puesta, de oro con 3 rubies incrustados, de ella hemana una energia helada, ella me habla, me dice que con su poder sobrevivire, ¿de qué me sirve sobrevivir si tengo que llevar en mi conciencia que por proteger a mi familia, he destruido el mundo?, y lo peor de todo, es que jamas conocere a una chica especial para mi... mi tiempo se agota, la corona esta borrando cada momento de mi vida, llevandome al borde de la locura y la desesperacion, si le hago daño a alguien de nuevo, por favor, perdonenme.

(Fin del POV)

Despues de su pelea con el monstruo que antes era su perro, el chico se retira de ese lugar.

(POV de Finn)

¿Qué quién soy yo? eso desearia saberlo, quizas no tenga un nombre, pero si un titulo, soy el elegido por la corona, soy quien trae el frio al mundo, soy el maestro de la nieve y el hielo... Soy... El Principe Helado.

(Fin del POV)

**Este es el prologo de mi fic "El Principe Helado", 1000 años despues de lo sucedido volvera la tierra de Ooo con sus reinos, pero con diferentes gobernantes, lean, opinen y recomienden, y recuerden, quien se los dijo.**


	2. El Entrenamiento Comienza

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura y el mundo de Farmworld son propiedad de Pendleton Ward, solo la trama y los demás personajes si me pertenecen, el objetivo de este fic no es otro más que el de entretener.

**El Entrenamiento Comienza**

El mundo era un caos, los cielos verde grisáceo la tierra árida y desértica la humanidad al punto de la extinción; todo esto ocurrió cuando la bomba nuclear exploto horas antes, un chico de 14 años con camisa manga larga azul, pantalón azul algo roto de los tobillos, sin zapatos, una capucha de oso polar blanco, rubio, con ojos con pupila e iris azules, un brazo mecánico en la derecha y una corona de oro y rubíes se encontraba luchando con una horrible criatura con cuernos de cabra y el cráneo algo salido. Este chico era conocido como Finn Mertens, quien, al usar la corona para salvar a su familia, termino convirtiendo el mundo en un caos.

-Aléjate de mi, bestia.-lanzaba unos rayos congelantes a la criatura, pero esta lanzaba un fuego verde que detenía los ataques del chico.-Jake, deja de atacarme, soy Finn, ¿no me recuerdas?, tu amigo.

-Tu amigo ya no esta, solo quedamos tu y yo, cuando acabe contigo, toda la vida en este mundo caerá ante mi.

Ahora que se que no eres Jake, no tengo problemas para acabarte.-dijo Finn con una mirada llena de odio.

-No lo hagas.-dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Quién me habla?-dijo Finn.

-No hay tiempo, escapa de ahí.

-No iré a ningún lado, no hasta destruir a este monstruo.

-No puedes derrotarlo, no estas listo aun, crea una neblina y escapa, así podrás después acabar con ese monstruo.

-Si tu dices voz rara en mi cabeza.-el chico crea una nube de niebla distrayendo al monstruo y escapando, dejando al monstruo confundido.

-Bien, huye, pero nos veremos pronto las caras humano.-dijo el monstruo caminando al pozo toxico y empieza a succionar el contenido de ese mismo.

(En Otro Lugar)

El joven Mertens se hallaba huyendo rápido de la zona de batalla, llegando al ya destrozado mercado del pueblo.

-Porque... no... volé .. si haces ratos podía -dijo Finn.

-Esa vez pudiste porque era solo una muestra de mi poder.-dijo la voz.

-¿Tu poder?.

-Así es joven, soy la corona que llevas puesto en la cabeza, los poderes que usaste antes, eran para ver si tu cuerpo era el apropiado para usarme, al parecer salio bien, aunque escapaste muy rápido de mis efectos nocivos.

-¿Y eso es bueno?.

-El que hallas escapado fácilmente de mi poder significa que de todos mis dueños tu podrías ser el que me use sin que yo lo necesite usar, los anteriores no escapaban de mi influencia, excepto Simon Petrikov, pero por negarse a seguir el entrenamiento termino cayendo hacia la locura que generó en los humanos.

-Gracias por la clase, pero debo ir a destruir esa cosa.

-¿No me estas escuchando?, si quieres destruir ese monstruo, tendrás que pasar por un riguroso entrenamiento, sino, me veré forzada a usarte, me uses o no, y acabar con ese monstruo yo misma, eso le paso a Simon Petrikov, aunque no se como, pero me logro usar para evitar que estallase la bomba que tu explotaste.

-¿Hay algo qué desees de mi, algún criterio?.

-No, lo único que quiero es que termines el entrenamiento de tus nuevos poderes, que destruyas esa criatura y que te borre la memoria de toda tu vida y cortes toda relación con la gente.

-¿Por qué aceptaría que me borres la memoria?.

-Veo en tu mente Finn Mertens, que desde hace mucho tus padres han sufrido por los ladrones conocidos como La Banda del Destino, que tratando tu de ayudarlos me encontraste y te volviste loco, congelando personas, explotando la bomba, matando a Marceline...

-Y convirtiendo a Jake en un monstruo, *Suspiro* de acuerdo, quizás eso haga que deje este vació en mi corazón olvidare que esto es mi culpa y todo eso, ¿cuándo empezamos el entrenamiento?.

-Ahora humano, viaja al sur, a unos 3 Kilómetros del mercado, ahí comenzaras con tu entrenamiento.

Finn camino todo el trayecto que le había indicado la corona, veía a su alrededor cuerpos putrefactos, plantas agonizantes y un hedor a muerte invadía el aire. En su trayecto pensaba en su familia, en lo mucho que los extrañaría pero no había tiempo para eso, sino completaba su entrenamiento, la corona lo usaría llego a un lugar que parecía mas viejo de lo que normalmente serian las casas; las viviendas de ahí eran altas, que alcanzaban a casi tocar el cielo, pero muy maltrados y a punto de caerse, aunque algunos ya lo hicieron, el chico sentía como si alguien lo observara, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Aquí empezaremos.-le dijo la corona y el chico se detiene.

-¿Cómo empiezo?.

-Este lugar fue creado antes de que la bomba que estallo fuera inventada, aquí la radiación produjo que algunos humanos mutaran a criaturas extrañas, lo que quiero que hagas es que llegues al otro lado de la primera zona de entrenamiento vivo, aquí aprenderás lo básico el rayo congelante nivel 1 conocido como ataque bajo cero, las armas heladas nivel 1 conocido como la daga de hielo y la nova de escarcha.

-Solo eso, no me darás el volar o algo que me permita salir fácil.

-Los ataques que te di son mas que suficientes hasta ahora, a medida que los uses aumentaran de nivel y podrás desbloquear nuevas habilidades, para empezar, lanza un rayo congelado al poste a tu derecha, concentra tu poder y grita el nombre del ataque.- Finn toma un respiro y levanta su brazo bíonico cargando el ataque.

-ATAQUE BAJO CERO.-lanza un rayo al poste congelandolo por completo.

-Bien hecho humano, ahora ese poste caerá encima de ti, pero no temas, junta tus manos e invoca la daga de hielo, luego corta el poste.-Finn hace lo que le dice la corona y crea un cuchillo de hielo, el poste cae y el chico lanza una estocada cortando el poste.-Bien hecho, ahora, avanza por la zona y usa los 2 ataques que te enseñe cuando veas algo que te amenace, la nova de escarcha se usa como el ataque bajo cero, solo que con las 2 manos generando una leve onda de choque, úsala solo cuando estés rodeado de mutantes.

-¿Algo más?

-Por ahora eso es todo, me desconectare de ti hasta que cruces la zona, si detecto que estas en peligro, te usare para salir de él facilmente, bueno, hasta luego.

-Espera, no me abandones, ¿hola?, ¿HOLA?, rayos me dejo, no importa, saldré de aquí fácilmente.

Finn camino por la destruida ciudad, al principio no paso nada, los edificios descuidados, las calles agrietadas y los poste centelleantes, no tardo mucho en acongojarse al ver tanta destrucción; de pronto, escucha un gemido a lo lejos junta sus manos y crea la daga de hielo, se pone en posición de ataque, una criatura diminuta de la que salia un baba verde de sus ojos y boca(N/A como los que aparecen en Simon y Marcy) corre hacia él, el joven solo le da un puñetazo en la cara haciendo caer a la criatura.

-Ja, ¿eso es todo lo que tienen?, mis poderes no serán tan necesarios aquí -la celebración no le duro mucho, ya que lo empezaron a perseguir una multitud de mutantes, el chico lanzaba rayos congelantes a los que estaban lejos y rebana con su daga a los que estaban cerca, llego a un callejón sin salida y no le quedo de otra que usar la nova de escarcha, levanta sus 2 manos, cierra sus ojos y usa su ataque.-NOVA DE ESCARCHA.-el ataque manda a volar a los mutantes lejos de él, el chico continuo avanzando, pero una pegajosas redes rosas le estorbaban.-iu, estuvieron comiendo mucho chicle aquí.-decía despegándose un chicle en su pie.

-Oye.-dijo el chicle.

-Hay.-pose de ataque.-¿quién eres y que quieres?

-Nada, solo soy un niño que busca a su mamá, estaba jugando y esa criaturas me acorralaron y me oculte aquí.

-Me encantaría ayudarte, pero debo encontrar la forma de salir de aquí.

-Mi mamá vive afuera de esta ciudad, se como salir.

-¿Si sabes por qué no sales tu solo?.

-No puedo salir porque me da mucho miedo, ayúdame y ambos saldremos de aquí.

-De acuerdo, pero no estorbes, ni me toques.-Finn y el chicle caminaron unas 17 cuadras en la ciudad, en el camino habían muchos mutantes, pero Finn fácilmente los congelaba, por fin salieron de la ciudad y Finn ayudo al chicle a llegar con su madre.

-Mamá.-llamo el chicle a su madre.

-Hijo.-dijo la madre que también era una bola de chicle.-que alegria verte sano y salvo.

-Todo se lo debo a este príncipe.

-Gracias Príncipe has salvado a mi hijo.

-No fue nada, ahora si me disculpan debo irme.-dijo Finn pero fue detenido por el chicle.

-No te vayas, quédate a cenar.

-Me encantaría, pero no, debo irme ahora, tengo mucho que hacer.

-Nos vemos entonces, esperamos verte de nuevo.-dijo la mamá del chicle.

Finn camina hasta llegar a un bosque.-Bien corona, ya salí de la ciudad.-dijo Finn a la corona.

-Bien hecho humano.-dijo la corona.-tu poder a aumentado, ahora puedes usar el Phantom Ice Nivel 1 conocido como Aullido Creepy, usalo para congelar oponentes con un fantasma de hielo, además tu daga ahora es nivel 2 ahora es la Espada de Hielo, se usa de igual manera que la daga, tus demás poderes necesitan usarse mas en combate para que alcances el nuevo nivel.

-Ahora ¿a dónde?.

-Viaja lejos humano, recuerda, no entables amistad con nadie, no serán mas que un distractor.

-Lo haré con tal de acabar esta pesadilla.-el joven humano camino hasta donde seria su siguiente zona de entrenamiento.

**Aqui acaba el primer capitulo de El Principe de Hielo, habra ligeros cambios en la trama, ya no sera la Tierra de Ooo ya formada, sino en plena formación. Lean, dejen un review y recomienden mi historia a sus amigos, y recuerden, quien se los dijo.**

**Contestando sus reviews:**

**Okamidark18: **Claro que seguire.

**Ooo-NuclearReckoning: **Gracias por los consejos, y si mis capis seran mas largos.

**blackoctubre: **Mas interesante de lo que crees.

**Gianella Cullen: **No he leido ningun comic, asi que es pura coincidencia.


	3. Oh, Fionna

******Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura y el mundo de Farmworld son propiedad de Pendleton Ward, solo la trama y los demás personajes si me pertenecen, el objetivo de este fic no es otro más que el de entretener.

**Oh, Fionna  
**

El joven Mertens siguio con su entrenamiento por dias, durante ese tiempo el joven habia alcanzado el nivel 2 del Phantom Ice siendo llamado el Gemido Perma-Fross, con el cual mandaba 2 fantasmas congelantes; sus tecnicas anteriores no mejoraban, pero su habilidad al usarlas si.

El estomago de Finn empezo a rugir.-Tengo hambre.-dijo Finn.-¿puedo comer algo?

-Para hallar comida debes viajar unos 300 metros al sur, volveras a hallar tu antigua casa y llenaras tu mochila con provisiones, no te preocupes por el Lich, él se alejo de ahi para buscarte en otra parte.-dijo la corona.

-¿Hay posibilidad de que me encuentre?-dijo Finn fijando su mirada a donde la corona le indicaba, y en efecto, hay se encontraba su casa congelada y la nube extraña de la bomba.

-Ninguna, el Lich esta a varios kilometros de tu posicion, tardara dias en saber que estas ahi y semanas en encontrarte si tienes cuidado.

-¿A qué te refieres con, si tengo cuidado?-dijo el chico caminando a su casa.

-El Lich y tu si no se cuidan, podrian cruzar sus caminos antes de tiempo, por eso sigue mis instrucciones y no te encontraras con él hasta estar listo.-Finn llego a su casa. Busco por la cocina encontrando unas manzanas en un tazon.

-Al fin, comida.-le da una mordida a una pero luego la escupe.-esta podrida, y al parecer las demás también, debe haber algo en la alacena.-abre las alacenas y se encuentra con unas piezas de pan enmohecidos, muchas telarañas y latas de comida para perro, de maiz y de cocoa en polvo.-el menu no es muy variado, tendre que llevarme las latas.-se guarda una buena cantidad en su mochila.-quizas halla un abrelatas por aqui.-reviso por todas las gabetas y solo encontraba cubiertos rotos y algo oxidados por la falta de uso.-rayos, no hay ningun abrelatas, ¿cómo se supone que coma ahora?-se quejaba Finn cerrando con fuerza las gabetas.

-Mi maestro, usted no necesita un abrelatas, usted puede usar la daga de hielo nivel 1 aunque halla alcanzado el nivel 2.

El joven Mertens crea una daga de hielo y abre una lata de comida para perro que aun estaba en buen estado, el sabor no le molesto al joven, puesto que no ha comido en dias.-Gulp, no sabe tan mal, con algo de sal esta carne estaria buena.-sale de su casa aun comidose la lata, encontrando a alguien en un bloque de hielo.-¿sigues aqui?-pregunto el chico al tipo pelirrojo con lentes morados.

-Te molestaria sacarme.-dijo el tipo ese.-el Gran D tiene hambre y un monton de calambres, ademas ha usado su ropa interior como excusado.-eso ultimo lo dijo con algo de vergüenza. El joven Mertens de un golpe rompe el hielo y le deja una lata de comida para perro.-no crei decir esto pero, gracias.-toma la lata de comida y observa al joven alejarse.-¿NO TIENES UN ABRELATAS?

-ESE ES TU PROBLEMA.-grito Finn estando muy lejos.

Al haber dejado su casa atras y al lider de la Banda del Destino, el joven Mertens llega a una planicie llena de charcos verdes, burbujeantes y fosforecentes.-Este lugar me da mala espina.-dijo el chico tratando de evitar toparse con algun charco.

-Este lugar esta a unos 700 metros de tu casa.-dijo la corona.-aqui se concentran algunos charcos toxicos, provocando mutaciones a quien entren en contacto con ellos, esta es tu siguiente Zona de Entrenamiento, en este lugar se encuentra una bestia de 5.9 metros, tu mision es matarlo y liberar a su prisionera, sin que tu o ella entren en contacto con los charcos.

-Dijiste que no tuviera amigos.

-Puedes rescatar personas, pero no puedes socializar con ellos, abandonalos a su suerte como lo hiciste con aquel sujeto.

-De acuerdo.-la tierra empezo a temblar mostrando un monstruo cuadrupedo con escamas parduzcas, los dientes aserrados y mucho salidos de sus fauces, una aleta de pez espada en la espalda, muchos tentaculos, un bulto en su espalda y de su boca salia una baba verde.-¿dime por favor qué no es ese?-dijo el muchacho asustado.

-Me temo que si lo es, debo dejarte solo, y no olvides lo que te enseñe.-despues de eso la corona deja de hablar dejando a Finn solo.

-Rayos, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?-dijo para si mismo, la bestia lanza un tremendo rugido lanzando algo de baba en la cara de Finn.-que asco, bueno, si lo que quieres es pelear, entonces pelearemos.- Finn forma con sus manos 2 espadas de hielo, la bestia ataca con un tentaculo, pero Finn lo esquiva, el joven le lanza varios espadazos al monstruo recibiendo este algunos cortes, la bestia se oculta bajo la tierra, Finn observa cuidadosamente, esperando algun indicio de que esa criatura saldria y en efecto asi fue, aparece detras de él pero Finn lanza un ataque.-AULLIDO CREEPER.-aparece un fantasma que congela al monstruo al traspasarlo, Finn aprovecha y se sube al lomo de la bestia para buscar a la prisionera, al palpar al monstruo siente algo dentro del bulto en la espalda del monstruo, lo corta y encuentra en el a una chica, la deposita en una jaula de hielo para evitar que le pase algo en la pelea, la bestia se libera de su prision helada y arroja una bola de fuego de sus fauces, Finn lanza un rayo de hielo que al impactar con la bola de fuego se convierte en vapor, el chico congela el suelo para que la criatura no escapara de nuevo, corre hacia ella esquivando los ataque que lanzaba, un tentaculo lo atrapa y la bestia se lo traga.-GEMIDO PERMA-FROSS.-salen 2 fantasma de la panza de la criatura congelando ese lugar, con su espada Finn rompe el hielo y sale del estomago de la criatura la cual lanzaba gemidos desgarradores, la bestia prepara otro ataque de fuego, pero Finn le clausura la boca congelandola con un rayo, mantiene el rayo firme mientras la criatura aun carga el ataque y le explota el hocico desencajando su mandibula, la bestia se tambaleaba y luego cae al suelo muerto.-eso te ganas por meterte con un Mertens.-el rubio se acerca a la jaula y la descongela mostrando a una chica todavia desmayada y llena de una baba verde, su aspecto era de una chica de 14 años rubia, tez blanca, una blusa azul celeste y una falta que alcanzaba por abajo de la rodilla de color azul rey y sin zapatos.-que hermosa.-fue lo unico que pudo decir Finn hasta que la corona le hablo.

-Bien hecho humano.-dijo la corona.-has desbloqueado el viento helado nivel 1 llamado el Soplo Polaris, con él, lanzaras rafagas de viento con trozos de hielo, y desbloqueaste el Monstruo de Nieve, con él, podras crear criaturas de nieve y hielo y darles vida, y alcanzaste el nivel 2 en el rayo de hielo llamandolo ahora la Ira del Polo, con él, congelaras a tus enemigos al contacto cuando lo desees.

-Eso es genial, creo que descansare y vere si la chica se encuentra bien.

-Humano, recuerda que una vez salvada la persona debes dejarla a su suerte.

-Esta chica esta desmayada, no la dejare hasta asegurarme que esta bien y a salvo.-discutio Finn con la corona.

-Por esta vez te dejare humano, una vez que despierte dejala y vete, ella sera una distraccion para tu entrenamiento, si no lo haces, me vere forzada a usar medidas drasticas.-amenazo la corona.

-Como digas.-dijo Finn sin ganas. El joven se estuvo limpiando la baba verde que le habia quedado de la criatura, saco de su mochila una manta y cubrio con ella a la chica, Finn se puso a acariciar el cabello de la chica haciendo que esta despertara, la chica asustada golpea a Finn en la cara.-ouch, ¿por qué fue eso?-dijo Finn sobandose la nariz.

-¿Quién eres y qué hago aqui?-pregunto la chica confundida.

-Mi nombre es Finn Mertens, hijo mayor del granjero Robert Mertens, y acabo de salvarte la vida.

-¿Salvarme?, ¿de qué?

-Estabas en un bulto en la espalda de un monstruo, estabas desmayada y llena de baba, ¿no recuerdas nada?

-Lo unico que recuerdo es que estaba con mi novio y luego se oyo una explosion, me golpee con una roca y luego vi a mi novio ser embarrado de algo verde y brillante antes de desmayarme.

-Creo que tu novio era el monstruo que mate, a mi perro le paso lo mismo, se cubrio de una sustancia verde y brillante antes de ser un horrible monstruo.

-Tu... hiciste... ¿qué?-dijo la chica con las lagrimas desbordandose de sus ojos.

-Perdon por eso, no sabia lo que era o lo que fue, pero esa cosa pudo haberte matado, alegrate de que halla llegado para salvarte.

-Gracias mi heroe.-dijo en tono sarcastico la chica.

-Como quieras, te dejare una lata de comida y un cuchillo para abrirla, tengo que irme.-Finn deja en el suelo la lata de comida para perro y un cuchillo de hielo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto atonita la chica al ver a Finn crear un cuchillo de hielo.

-Es un secreto.-Finn se vuelve a colocar su mochila pensando retirarse.-adios como te llames, no sere mas un molestia para ti.-iba a irse pero una mano lo detiene.-¿ahora qué quieres?

-No te vallas, lamento mucho lo que dije, es que no es facil de procesar el hecho de que tu novio se vuelva un monstruo y luego matarlo, eso hace que una chica como yo logre sentirse sola y abandonada en este lugar, ¿puedo acompañarte si no es mucha molestia?-eso ultimo lo dijo en forma de suplica.

-No veo porque no.-dijo Finn quien habia olvidado las advertencias de la corona ante esos angelicales ojos de la chica.-pero antes dime tu nombre.

-Fionna Tompson, hija del pescador Norman Tompson.-se presento formalmente la chica.

-Ven pues.-Finn toma a la chica de la mano con su mano humana haciendo sonrojar a Fionna, caminaron un trecho de arboles moribundos y pajaros estraños que les escurria algo verde de sus narices y cuencas de los ojos.-ten cuidado.-dijo Finn rompiendo el silencio que se habia formado.-no sabemos que horribles criaturas hallan ahora.

-Contigo me siento segura, Finn.

-Humano.-se oyo una voz en su cabeza.

-Mande.-dijo Finn.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-la voz era de la mismisima corona.-¿no te dije que debes alejarte de todo ser pensante en este mundo.

-Perdon, lo habia olvidado, pero es que no puedo dejarla sola.

-Finn, ¿con quién hablas?-dijo Fionna confundida por el asunto, ya que solo Finn podia oir a la corona.

-Con nadie Fionna, ¿continuamos?-ofrecio su mano para seguir el camino, pero a la corona no le agrado esto, asi que decidio tomar medidas extremas.

-Lo siento humano, pero debes terminar lo que empezaste.-dijo la corona.

-¿Qué?... no... esperaaaaaaaaaaa.-los ojos de Finn se tornan blancos asustando mucho a Fionna.-tonta humana.-dijo Finn siendo controlado por la corona.-no eres mas que un estorbo.

-Finn, ¿de qué hablas?-la chica no podria estar mas confundida y asustada de lo que ya estaba.

-Mejor te hubiera dejado morir ante ese novio tuyo, una chica como tu no esta al estirpe de alguien como yo.

-¿Estirpe?, ¿ya te crees muy, muy o qué?-dijo molesta Fionna. Finn la toma fuertemente de la muñeca con su brazo bionico.-ouch, ¿qué haces?, eso duelo.-pero Finn esta ignorando los lamentos de Fionna empezando a congelar un poco la mano de Fionna.-Finn, dejame.-Fionna le da una cachetada a Finn quitandole la corona haciendo que por fin reaccione, los ojos de Finn volvieron a ser negros y su cabello volvio a su tamaño normal.

-¿Qué, qué paso?

-¿Qué qué paso?-dijo Fionna molesta.-empezaste a hablarme disparates, luego me insultas, luego nose como me congelas la mano, y dices "¿qué paso?"

-Fionna, perdona, no fui yo.

-¿Ah si?, entonces ¿quién fue?

-No puedo decirtelo, me creerias un loco.

-Yo diria que ya lo eres, es mas, no quiero saber de ti nunca mas, principe chiflado con brazo de maquina.-Fionna empuja a Finn haciendo que se tropiece y se golpee con una roca dejandolo inconciente por 10 minutos, al despertarse Finn nota que Fionna no esta, observa a su lado su corona y muy molesto la toma.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le pregunto Finn a la corona.

-Lo siento humano, pero tenemos un trato, yo te hago olvidar tus problemas y tu acabas el entrenamiento.

-Pero, esa chica ahora me odia.

-Mejor, asi no te extrañara.

-Al menos quiero decirle lo que paso.

-Ni creas humano, ella esta muy lejos para llegar caminando.

-Quizas volando.

-Aun no puedo darte el vuelo.

-Exijo que me permitas volar.

-¿Y si me niego?-dijo en tono desafiante la corona.

-Entonces te arrojare muy lejos, asi al menos morirme hara que me olvide de los problemas.-sijo en tono de amenaza Finn, preparando su brazo para lanzar la corona lejos.

-ESPERA.-dijo la corona haciendo a Finn detenerse.-no me lances, no quiero permanecer inactiva otros 1000 años, de acuerdo, te permitire volar hasta que la veas y te disculpes, luego la dejaras ir y volveremos al entrenemaniento, pero debes ponerme en tu cabeza de nuevo.

-De acuerdo.-Finn se pone la corona de nuevo y sus ojos se tornan azules de nuevo, y su pelo vuelve a crecer pero canoso y plateado; emprende el vuelo y encuentra a Fionna rodeada de mutantes de los que habia en la otra ciudad, Finn sin pensarlo 2 veces cae en picada y crea un monton de muñecos de nieve vivientes para acabar con los mutantes, ya que ambos oponentes eran torpes la pelea no duro mucho, Finn aterriza donde Fionna la cual lo recibe con otra cachetada.-ouch.

-Te dije que te alejaras de mi loco.-dijo Fionna

-Fionna, antes de alejarme de ti para siempre, quiero disculparme y explicarte todo lo que paso.

-Bien, te escucho, pero nada de lo que digas me hara cambiar mi opinion sobre ti.

-Escucha, esto sera dificil de creer pero... *suspiro* nose comoempezar, actue asi porque... la corona que traigo puesta me obliga a hacer eso, aunque desee mucho estar a tu lado la corona hara que te alejes de mi, este poder me mantiene con vida en este ambiente, pero me obliga a alejarme de todos lo que quiero, tomame como un loco, un chiflado o un demente, pero quiero que sepas que si me alejo de ti es por querer mantenerte a salvo, asi que... lo siento.-Finn se quedo callado esperando una palabra u otra cachetada de Fionna, la cual nunca llego, fija su vista en la chica la cual estaba quieta con los ojos como platos ante la disculpa del joven Mertens.

-Yo...-empezo a articular Fionna.-nose que decir, creo que tienes razon, por mi bien sera bueno que me valla, pero promete que nos volveremos a ver.

-No puedo prometerte eso, la corona cuida muy bien por donde voy, pero puede que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse en el futuro.

-Como digas amigo.

-No Fionna, no puedo ser tu amigo, tomame como solo un recuerdo del pasado que debes borrar, esto me duele tanto como a ti, pero es mas por tu bien que por el mio.-Finn se da la vuelta.-adios Fionna, fue un gusto haberte conocido, aunque fuese solo un momento.-Finn se va volando dejando a Fionna atras, Finn ocultaba sus lagrimas tratando de no llorar sabiendo que era por el bien de ella y no por el suyo; Fionna por mientras se iba a ir, pero nota algo en el suelo, al recogerlo noto que era la mochila de Finn, Finn se la habia dejado con la comida que traia para que ella pudiera sobrevivir cuanto pudiera, no0ta tambien un papel al lado de la mochila que decia: "Esto te suplira por un tiempo, pero esto lo que tengo, no quiero que mueras de hambre ni frio, adios para siempre. Finn."; Fionna con los ojos humedecidos en lagrimas toma la mochila y se va en direccion opuesta a la que iba Finn.

**Bueno, espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, tome la idea de lo que le paso a Simon Petrikov con Betty y Marceline, en mis otros fics Fionna es hermana de Finn, pero aqui no lo es.**

**Contestando reviews:**

**Matias-the-killer: **Las zonas de entrenamiento no tienen nombre.

**Gianella Cullen: **Siempre para complacer a un lector.

**AkumuHoshi: **Acepto tu recomendacion amiga.

**nk3-ATR: **Me alegra que por fin te guste un fic mio.

**Odradem: **De acuerdo, usare narracion, y por cierto, tengo a 3 de esos personajes ya.

**Tsuki-Nya: **A mi igual.

**Gracias por leer mi fic, ¿qué opinan de la portada que hice para mi libro? y ¿qué les parecio la historia?, dejen sus reviews y/o PM, que Dios bendiga sus hogares, y recuerden quien se los dijo.**


	4. Un Encuentro Electrizante

**Aqui esta otro capi de El Principe Helado, la portada la hice yo y creo que se ve genial.**

******Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura y el mundo de Farmworld son propiedad de Pendleton Ward, solo la trama y los demás personajes si me pertenecen, el objetivo de este fic no es otro más que el de entretener.

**Un Encuentro Electrizante**

Finn continuaba volando alejandose lo más que pudo de la chica que él deseaba volver a ver, pero la corona se lo impedia, se sentia solo y abatido que no se concentraba por donde iba.-CUIDADO HUMANO.-le grito la corona haciendolo reaccionar antes de que se golpeara con un árbol.-fijate por donde vas, además, estas volando muy bajo.-le regañaba la corona.

-Lo siento.-se disculpaba el chico aterrizando.-no he estado bien ultimamente.

-Apuesto a que sigues pensando en esa chica rubia.

-Bueno, es que, ella no merecia que le hicieramos eso, debi hacerte caso y dejarla, creo que mejor me alejo de todo, la nieve y el hielo seran mis unicos amigos.-dijo Finn formando nieve alrededor de él.

-Asi se habla.-dijo la corona.-como futuro principe del hielo debes llevarte bien con tus futuros subditos.

-Por ahora.-forma con la nieve un perro.-este sera mi compañero de viaje, monstruo de nieve.-el perro empieza a cobrar vida, luego el mismo empieza a ladrar y a saltar muy alegre.-quedo bien, creo que te llamare... Jake, debido a que al verdadero lo perdi para siempre.

-Bark.-ladro el perro moviendo la colita y jadeando.

-Vamos Jake, tenemos mucho camino que recorrer.-el chico y el perro caminaron varios metros al este alimentandose con la mitad de la comida que Finn no le dio a Fionna, al llegar a un paisaje boscoso un relampago casi golpea a Finn pero convirtio a Jake en un monton de nieve apilada.-bueno no importa, puedo hacer otro, pero ¿de dónde vino ese rayo?, el cielo no esta nublado.-otro relampago casi lo golpea, Finn observa una silueta en los arboles que intenta escapar, pero Finn la persigue lanzando rayos congelantes que la silueta esquivaba facilmente con salto muy veloces.-no escaparas facilmente SOPLO POLARIS.-un viento muy fuerte con rafagas de hielo impactan en la silueta logrando hacer que caiga de los arboles, Finn se acerca a la silueta y la observa detenidamente, era una chica de 14 años de tez blanca, pelo negro, ropa que consiste en una blusa amarilla debajo de una chaqueta de cuero negra, patalon jean ajustado y botas de cuero(casi como una motociclista), Finn decidio no tomarle importancia a eso debido al asunto con Fionna, trato de tomar a la chica, pero esta despierta y toma la muñeca de Finn haciendo que este se electrocute, Finn quita bruscamente su mano de ahi y saca una espada de hielo y la posa cerca del menton de la chica.-¿quién eres y por qué me atacaste?-dijo Finn con su cabello en puntas.

-Baja esa cosa.-dijo la chica destruyendo la espada con un pequeño rayo.-no creo que te importe quien soy, te ataque porque todos me consideran un monstruo, y creo que tu tambien lo crees, ¿o me equivoco?

-Solo considero un monstruo lo que me ataca, si no te disculpas, no seras mas que una paleta helada.-Finn empieza a cargar un rayo congelante en sus manos.

-Sabes chico me agrada tu actitud, tu y yo no somos tan diferentes.-dijo la chica guiñandole un ojo.

-El hecho de que tengas poderes no significa que seamos iguales.-dijo Finn bajando sus manos.-ademas, no me has dicho quien eres.

-Bueno guapo si quieres saber.-dijo picaramente la chica acercando su boca al oido de Finn para decirle.-soy la unica chica que tendras en la vida.-dijo seductoramente plantandole un beso en la mejilla electrocutando a Finn.

-Ouch.-se quejo Finn sobandose la mejilla.-¿y eso por qué fue?, hace 5 minutos tratabas de matarme.

-No sabes lo dificil que es ser una chica ricachona y que luego no tengas a un chico a quien amar, tu eres lo mejor que me he encontrado, asi que, ven muchachon soy tuya.

-Alejate.-dijo Finn en pose de pelea.-aunque me encantaria hacerte mia, no lo hare por 2 razones, 1 estoy ocupado en algo que no requiere la distraccion de nadie, y 2 estas loca.

-¿Loca?, yo no estoy loca.

-Primero me atacas, luego dices que te dicen monstruo y ahora quieres algo conmigo, decidete, y yo que creia que el raro era yo.

-Mira lindo, no sabes por lo que he pasado, mi padre no tengo ni idea de donde esta, todos los que conozco me han rechazado por estos superpoderes que tengo, tachandome de fenomeno y monstruo y por ultimo, no he visto un chico en dias.-cada cosa que decia la alteraba mas.

-O...k... ¿qué es esa cosa detras de ti?-señala Finn detras de ella, la chica se voltea.

-No hay nada.-al volver a mirar a Finn solo esta un muñeco de nieve parecido a él.-si, debi suponerlo.

Finn se encontraba volando por el bosque esquivando los arboles, podria elevarse pero las ramas de los arboles se lo impedian.-Wow, esa chica esta loca, es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con alejarme de alguien.

-Me alegra que pienses asi principe.-le dijo la corona.-pero creo que deberias mirar atras.-Finn mira detras de él y observa a la chica saltando de arbol en arbol a gran velocidad.

-No escaparas de mi amado.-dijo la chica sacando chispas(literalmente)

-Es hora de perderla.-Finn esquiva los arboles con maniobras dificiles con tal de que ella no lo encuentre, pero la chica era rapida y agil al saltar y hacer parkour a traves de los arboles.-para usar ropa de clase alta es muy buena, intentare algo diferente.-disminuyendo la velocidad espero a que la chica lo alcanzara, estando ella a punto de tocarlo Finn se voltea y va en direccion contraria a la que iba dejandola atras de nuevo.-ja, espero encontrar un claro para salir de este bosque de locos.-Finn recibe un impacto de relampago que lo electrocuta, cae al suelo y al voltear a ver estaba la misma chica detras de él.-veo que eres muy persistente.

-Pues vengo de una familia adinerada, si no me dan lo que quiero, yo misma lo consigo.

-CUIDADO ATRAS DE TI.-grito Finn muy alterado.

-¿Crees qué soy tan tonta como para caer de nuevo en eso?... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH.-un monstruo de 3 metros con aspecto de sapo color aqua, muchas berrugas azules, ojos amarillos de reptil, ocho brazos y baba verde saliendo de su boca la tomo con uno de sus brazos.-bueno no te quedes ahi, AYUDAME.

-De acuerdo.-Finn alza el vuelo de nuevo y cubre el lugar con nieve.-surgir monstruos de la nieve y acaben con ese sapo.-muchos muñecos de nieve salian de la nieve que habia creado Finn, se empezaron a amontonar en el sapo, el sapo suelta a la chica y se concentra mas en los muñecos de nieve, Finn la atrapa, electrocutandose un poco y la baja.-quedate aqui, yo me encargo del sapo.-la chica asiente y Finn se eleva, el sapo deshizo a todos los muñecos de nieve y lanza su lengua para atrapar a Finn, Finn se hace para un lado y congela la lengua del sapo, con una espada de hielo se la corta en pedazos, lanza su gemido perma-fross congelando al sapo por completo, Finn lo golpea rompiendolo en pedazos, luego se acreca a la chica.-ahora nos vemos.-Finn se trata de ir pero la chica lo toma del gorro.-¿seguiras con eso?

-No me dejes, me han pasado cosas malas cuando estoy sola.

-Mejor sola, que mal acompañada.

-Tu no eres mala compañia, tu me salvaste de esa cosa.

-No eres la unica que he salvado, y dudo que seas la ultima, cuando salvo a alguien lo dejo por su propia cuenta, ya sea que nos guste o no.

-Por favor, al menos dejame con alguien que me cuide.-la chica puso unos ojos de perrito haciendo sentir mal a Finn.

-Esta bien, solo si prometes no buscarme luego, ¿de acuerdo?-la chica asiente con la cabeza.-ok, dame un minuto y vere con quien te dejo.-Finn se retira para que la chica no lo oiga hablar con la corona, al estar a buena distancia Finn le empieza a hablar a la corona.-¿sabes dónde puedo dejar a la loca electrica?

-Detras de las montañas que estan cruzando el bosque se encuentra un grupo de supervivientes, no los dejaran entrar facilmente a menos que se ganen su confianza.-empezo a decir la corona.

-¿Cómo nos la ganamos?

-Dentro de 20 minutos un monstruo parecido al que te enfrentaste cuando salvaste a la rubia atacara a ese grupo de supervivientes, si tu y la chica los salvan ganaran su confianza.

-De acuerdo, le dire ahora.-Finn se acerca de nuevo con la pelinegra.-encontre un lugar donde te podras quedar, para eso debes ganar su confianza, solo has lo que te digo y todo saldra bien.

-Como digas, por cierto, aun no sabemos el nombre del otro, ¿quién eres? y más importante, ¿qué te paso que estas asi?-pregunto la chica, los 2 empezaron a caminar y Finn le conto sobre él.

-Para comenzar, soy Finn Mertens hijo del granjero Robert Mertens, antes de la explosion mi perro y yo ibamos a vender un burro que yo queria mucho, cai en una grieta y encontre la corona que estoy usando, con ella evite que la Pandilla del Destino siguieran molestando a mi familia, cuando ocurrio la explosion perdi algo de mi cordura, tuve que alejar a mi familia de mí, mi perro se convirtio en un horrible monstruo y para colmo, debo vagar solo hasta saber usar esta corona.

-Debes ser muy valiente para enfrentar esos pillos.

-He enfrentado cosas peores, ¿y qué hay de ti?, ¿cuál es tu historia?

-Me llamo Pamela Trojes, hija de Josue Trojes...-interrumpe Finn.

-Wow, eres hija de uno de los hombres mas ricos del pueblo.-dijo Finn sorprendido.

-Ni tanto, solo lo somos por tener un auto, luz, television y agua potable, mi padre estaba arreglando un generador de electricidad y me pidio que le colgara un cable en el techo, mientras mi padre estaba en la casa la ocurrio la explosion y cai en el generador electrocutandome, la electricidad mezclada con la radiacion provoco que nadie me pudiera tocar sin usar equipo de electricista como lo habras notado, al perder a sus padres en la explosion vagó por el mundo siendo tratada como un fenomeno o un monstruo por mis poderes electricos.

-No creo que seas un montruo, he visto monstruos y tu no eres un de ellos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Pamela confundida.

-Los montruos con los que he peleado les sale baba verde de cualquier parte del cuerpo, mientras tu y 2 chicles con vida que me encontre una vez son dociles cuando lo desean y pueden razonar, tu solo eres diferente.

-Creo que eso me hace sentir mejor.

-Por ahora solo debemos concentrarnos en llegar al otro lado de las montañas rapido, antes de que un monstruo de verdad se los devore.-crea una soga de hielo.-sujetate a esto, asi no me electrocutaras y llegaremos mas rapido.

-¿Y cómo esto nos hara ir mas RÁPIDOOOOOO?-Ella y Finn ya se encontraban en pleno vuelo, salieron del bosque por un claro llegando a las montañas, al pasarlas lograron ver a un campamento siendo atacado por una bestia parecida a la que Finn se enfreto para salvar a Fionna, aspecto reptiliano, dientes afilados, tentaculos y baba verde saliendo de su boca.-parece que llegamos tarde.

-Jamas es tarde.-Finn aterriza dentro del campamento apagando las llamas que lanzaba esa criatura.-al parecer existen mas de estas criaturas por ahi.

-Miren, es otro monstruo.-dijo un campista señalando a Finn.-seguro él trajo esa cosa.

-Calmense.-dijo Pamela.-hemos venido a deshacernos de esa cosa, solo queremos ayudarlos.

-Escucha Pamela.-le dijo Finn.-esta cosa escupe fuego, lo mejor que podemos hacer es sellarle la boca cuando este a punto de atacar y su ataque le explotara en la boca matandolo.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?

-Tu distraelo lanzandole rayos electricos, cuando lance un ataque le congelare la boca.-la chica asiente con la cabeza y corre a donde estaba la criatura para atacar, le lanza varios rayos a la criatura la cual responde asotando sus tentaculos, la chica hace un salto hacia atras esquivando el ataque, lanza varios rayos hacia la criatura, esta muy molesta carga un ataque de fuego, Finn salta enfrente de Pamela y lanza un rayo congelante cerrandole la boca, la boca le explota matandola al instante.-debo admitir que fue mas facil de lo que pense.

-Quietos.-dijeron los sobrevivientes apuntandoles con pistolas.

-Oigan, ¿qué les pasa?, acabamos de salvarlos de esa cosa.-dijo Pamela.

-Escuchen.-tomo la palabra Finn.-yo no tengo problema en irme, pero esta chica a estado sola sin recursos para sobrevivir, les pido amablemente que la dejen quedarse con ustedes.

-¿Y por qué hariamos eso?-dijo uno de los sobrevivientes.

-Acabamos de salvarles la vida, si la chica se queda ella los podria proteger, no todos los afectados por la explosion son malos, algunos solo quieren que los traten bien, yo tuve que abandonar a mi familia despues de salvarlos de la Pandilla del Destino teniendo que vagar solo sin lugar donde mi cabeza pueda reposar, si no hubieramos llegado a tiempo esa cosa los habria calcinado.-dijo Finn.

-¿Espera?, ¿dijiste... qué te enfrentaste a la Pandilla del Destino?-dijo otro sobreviviente.

-Claro.

-Has hecho algo que ninguno de nosotros se hubiera atrevido debido a nuestra cobardia, ahuyentar a la Pandilla del Destino y salvarnos de esa cosa demuestra que no son malos, alojaremos a tu amiga y te daremos viveres para tu viaje.

-Les agradezco por su amabilidad, me tengo que ir.-dijo Finn.

-¿Irte?, ¿A dónde?-dijo Pamela.

-A seguir entrenando mis poderes, si alguna vez te necesito Pamela, te avisare pronto.

-Entonces, hasta pronto Finn.

-Adios Pamela, y adios a todos, gracias por los viveres.-Finn alza el vuelo y se aleja del campamento para llegar a su proximo destino.

**Contestando Reviews:**

**Tsuki-Nya: **Gracias por el OC, le hare un cambio en la edad para que tenga coherencia con su personalidad.

**AkumuHoshi: **Gracias po el OC, tambien le hare un cambio en la edad.

**Matias-the-killer: **Me alegra que te guste y si lo sera.

**NAZH045: **Los personajes que leistes yo los hice, lamento no poder usar a tu Mart pero ya tengo vampiros, aun falta el de fuego, asi que aun tienes chance.

**Gracias por leer mi fic, ¿qué les parecio la historia?, dejen sus reviews y/o PM, que Dios bendiga sus hogares, y recuerden quien se los dijo.**


	5. Duro como Roca

**Aqui les traigo el nuevo capítulo de las Crónicas de un Príncipe Helado, a sido díficil elegir que escribir, pero bueno, basta de charlas y que empiece la función.**

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura y el mundo de Farmworld son propiedad de Pendleton Ward, solo la trama y los demás personajes si me pertenecen, el objetivo de este fic no es otro más que el de entretener.

**Duro como Roca**

Después de ese incomodo momento con la chica electrizante, nuestro futuro príncipe se encontraba en una pradera, o algo que antes lo fue, peleando contra un tipo de 2 metros, encorvado, peludo, con la mandíbula inferior muy larga con centenas de dientes y ropa de minero desgarrada por su aumento de tamaño, Finn vuela hacia él y lo trata de golpear con un puñetazo, pero el monstruo lo toma de brazo y lo cargo acorralándolo contra un árbol, la criatura pasa su mandíbula inferior en el pecho de Finn provocandole muchos cortes, Finn con su mano libre forma un cuchillo de hielo y se lo clava al ojo de la criatura la cual gritando de dolor lo soltó, Finn crea un montón de monstruos de nieve y estos sujetan a la criatura por sus brazos, Finn forma una espada de hielo y de una estocada en el pecho mata a la criatura; las heridas en su pecho le dolían, pero aún así podía continuar, sus monstruos los convirtió en muchos perros de nieve para que lo acompañaran en su viaje y le avisaran de otro ataque.

-Felicidades humano.-dijo la corona.-has desbloqueado el Domo de Hielo, con él puedes encerrar a los enemigos en una cúpula de hielo o usarla para cubrirte y protegerte; también desbloqueaste el nivel 2 y final del Viento Helado llamado la Furia de Eolo.

-Unos pasos más cerca de terminar nuestro trato para que olvide mis terribles momentos.-dijo Finn cabizbajo.-¿ahora a dónde?

-Atravesando esta vieja pradera veras un río color aqua pues también esta contaminado, lo que debes hacer es cruzar ese río junto con 2 personas que necesitan cruzar ese río, en el fondo de ese río hay una criatura como un pez, es extremadamente peligroso y debes cruzar al otro lado sin que esa cosa te mate, suerte príncipe, te deseo lo mejor.-la corona corta la comunicación con Finn y este comienza a caminar.

A pesar de que sus perros de nieve le hacían compañía, Finn se seguía sintiendo solo, no podía dejar de pensar en su familia, su burro, y sobretodo, no podía olvidar a esa chica rubia que le llamaba su atención, entre más tiempo pasaba su cordura disminuía, aveces reía como loco, otros al atacar poseía una sonrisa maliciosa, su memoria permanecía con él, pero él no recordaba todo, solo los últimos 7 años de su vida; alojado en sus pensamientos no notó a alguien enfrente suyo, el chico siente un escalofrío a su izquierda y da una voltereta a la derecha y se sorprende al ver un enorme engrane clavado en el suelo, el chico mira al que casi lo aplasta con esa cosa y observa a un hombre alto y fornido, con los ojos dorados, la piel de bronce y sujetando una cadena con la que tiene amarrado el engrane, Finn no lo dudo 2 veces y lanza un rayo de hielo al ente pero a este no le pasa nada, Finn crea una espada de hielo y volando hacía él lanza un corte, pero la espada al impactar su dura piel se rompe, pero le deja un corte en el pecho donde salen chispas.-Asi que eres una maquina.-dijo Finn.-eso explica la piel metálica, no se de donde eres, ni quien te hizo, pero voy a acabarte aunque muera en el proceso.

Finn manda a sus perros a atacarlo pero el robot los aplasta fácilmente con el engrane, el ente lanza el engrane hacía Finn y Finn se cubre con el domo de hielo, el engrane choca con la pared de hielo y se queda atorado, el ente jala con todas sus fuerzas la gruesa pared de hielo agrietandola, Finn desarma la parte donde esta el engrane atorado y por el impulso el enorme bloque de hielo impacta contra la cara de la maquina dejando ver parte de su mecanismo y algunas chispas, Finn lanza un rayo de hielo, pero de nuevo no le afecta al robot, Finn se pone a pensar en un plan y el robot lanza un puñetatazo a Finn mandandolo a volar e impactarse contra un árbol, Finn se reincorpora y poniendo ambas manos en el suelo activa la Ira del Polo y congela el suelo atrapando los pies del robot, el robot trataba de salir de ese hielo pero no podia, Finn cubre con hielo su brazo bionico y lanza un puñetazo al pecho del robot, al impactar los pies del robot se rompen liberandolo y a Finn su brazo se le rompio el hielo y la pinza estaba algo doblada, el robot caminando dificultadamente y con el pecho roto mostrando su mecanismo lanza su engrane a Finn, Finn se eleva en el aire dejando el engrane clavado en el árbol, Finn vuela con su brazo de nuevo cubierto en hielo pero el robot detiene el puño con su mano libre abollando más la mano de Finn y doblando un poco el brazo, el robot corre cargando a Finn estrellandolo con el árbol, soltando el engrane el robot se prepara para aplastar la cabeza de Finn contra el árbol y el engrane, Finn cierra los ojos esperando el impacto y de pronto... PAM... se escucho algo duro golpear metal, Finn al no sentir presión contra el árbol abre los ojos y ve al robot con la cabeza a punto de caersele y saltando de su cuello varias chispas, Finn mira a su lado y ve a un chico de 17 años algo regordete pero con musculos, tez morena, pelon y lleva una camisa roja sin mangas y un pantalon corto color beige, sin zapatos cargando una enorme roca y detras de él a una chica de 15 años, morena, de pelo negro, usaba anteojos y llevaba un traje de bailarina azul celeste con detalles en blanco.

-Corre chico corre.-le dijo el muchacho y Finn se aleja de ahi y ve al muchacho lanzar la enorme roca al robot aplastandolo y con todo su dorso destrozado dejando intactas sus extermidades.-Wow, que intenso, ¿te encuentras bien compa?-le pregunto el muchacho a Finn.

-He estado mejor pero si, gracias por la ayuda.-dijo Finn.

-Ni lo menciones, ese robot dejo de funcionar desde esta tarde y se a puesto loco, por lo menos ya no molestara, por cierto soy Richard Benites y esta es mi hermana Nicole.-señala a la chica y esta saluda a Finn con la mano.-pero puede decirle Nicky.

-Mi nombre es Finn Mertens y busco a 2 personas que necesiten cruzar el río con urgencia, ¿seran ustedes?

-Si, antes había aqui un puente, pero algo enorme lo derribo y no pudimos cruzar a tiempo con los demás de nuestra familia.

-Bueno descuiden, todo sera cuestión de que los cargue y los lleve volando.

-Por cierto ¿cómo haces todo eso que hacias al pelear con Atlas?-le pregunto Richard

-¿Quién es Atlas?-pregunto Finn confundido.

-Es el robot con el que peleabas, era una de las mejores atracciones.

-¿Acaso son de una feria o algo asi?

-Claro, veras, perteneciamos a un circo, yo como el chico mas fuerte y ella como la mejor contorcionista del mundo, en un viaje a un pobre pueblo algo explotó y lo que arrojo no se como pero me hizo más fuerte de lo que ya soy, sin mencionar mi dura piel.-golpea su piel provocando un ruido duro.-y el robot con el que peleaste era un invento de mi tío, era la mejor maquina con la que competía yo en fuerza y siempre le ganaba.

-Bueno, lo que paso en mi pelea con Atlas, es que tengo poderes de hielo, necesito cruzar con ustedes ese río y asi mejoró mis poderes.-dijo Finn.

-Pues volemos.-dijo Richard.-¿volamos Nicky?-le pregunto a su hermana.

-...-la chica no hablaba, solo hacía gestos con sus manos.

-Dice que si.

-¿A poco es muda?-dijo Finn.

-Si, pero descuida, se entender su mimica.

-¿Y dónde esta el río que debemos cruzar?

-Esta detras de esos árboles.-dijo Richard señalando con su pulgar detras de él.

-Bueno no perdemamos el tiempo, hay que recorrer ese trayecto para encargarme de unos asustos.-Finn camina por esos árboles seguido por los 2 cirqueros, llega a un claro y Finn mira el río.-wow, es más grande de lo que creí.

-Este río llego a ser más grande que el Nilo y el Missisipi juntos, mide como 1 Kilometro de ancho.-dijo Richard.

-Vere si no me canso al cargarlos al final.-Finn sube a Nicky a su espalda, se eleva y toma a Richard por sus brazos, al tratar de elevarse más nota que Richard no sube ni un milimetro, cuando lo eleva un poco su brazo robotico se empieza a desprender.-rayos, se me cae el Titanic con todo y Iceberg.-su brazo se rompe en 3 partes dejandolo solo con su brazo humano.-orale, pesas como un camion de carga.

-Si, creo que olvide ese detalle, peso más de lo que aparento, más o menos unos 400 Kg.-dijo Richard.

-¿400 KG?-grito Finn sorprendido.-¿ahora que haremos si acabo de perder mi brazo?-dijo señalando lo que quedaba de su brazo.

-Podriamos hacer un bote.-sugirio Richard.

-Sin mi brazo no podre hacerlo, aunque lo tuviera tu enorme peso hundiría el barco.

-...-Nicky hace unas señas.

-Dice que al otro lado del río nuestro tío te podría reparar el brazo, Nicky y yo cortaremos árboles, luego los juntaremos con lianas y tu congelas el armazón del bote para que aguante mi peso.

-Es una buena idea, ponganse a trabajar que empieza a anochecer.-Finn les da 2 espadas de hielo y los 2 hermanos se ponen a cortar los árboles del bosque, Finn recoge las piezas de su brazo, se aleja de los hermanos y camina hacia el robot que estaba destruido y le roba uno de sus brazos.-esto me sera útil como remplazo.-regresa al río y ve a Richard cargando varios troncos y a Nicky sentanda en los troncos con algunas lianas.-veo que no tardaron en conseguir los materiales.-dijo Finn.

-Y que lo digas, antes no cargaba tanto peso, ahora levantaría hasta una ballena.-dijo Richard bajando los troncos y a su hermana.

-Ahora hay que amarrar los troncos con las lianas y después yo hago el restos.

Los 2 cirqueros obedecieron las ordenes de Finn, el bote no era perfecto pero funcionaría; cuando lograron terminar de amarrar los troncos el sol ya se encontraba a minutos de ocultarse.-Rayos.-dijo Finn.-parece que habra que esperar hasta mañana, navegar de noche con un monstruo en este río sería muy riesgoso.

-Entonces hare una fogata.-dijo Richard, toma las ramas de varios troncos y los amontona, toma dos varas y las frota creando una fogata.

Finn y Nicky se sientan en el suelo con Richard, las primeras estrellas brillaban en el cielo dando una vista hermosa del firmamento nocturno.-¡Qué hermosa la noche!-dijo Richard rompiendo el silencio.-me recuerda a los tiempos que teníamos Nicky y yo en el Circo Benites.

-¿Y cómo era ese circo?-pregunto Finn.

-Era lo mejor, todas las noches dabamos una función para complacer a chico y grandes, toda nuestra familia trabajaba en ese circo, la carpa, las luces, los aplausos, todo lo que un cirquero soñaría.

(Flashback)

-Damas y Caballeros.-dijo el maestro de ceremonias que también era el abuelo de Richard y Nicole.-esta noche les traemos la mejor función que sus ojos hallan visto, los niños reíran, las mamás lloraran y los padres se impresionaran de nuestros talentosos artistas...-se cambia la escena a una función.-con ustedes, Cole Benites, el más valiente domador de leones del mundo.-se muestra al domador de leones en una jaula con 5 leones, el domador con su látigo ordena a los leones que salten por aros en fuego.-con ustedes, nuestros payasos, Bibi y Bubu.-sale de la cortina un coche pequeño pintado de colores, la puerta se abre y salen 2 payasos.

-Hey Bibi.-dijo el primero.

-¿Si Bubu?-dijo el segundo.

-¿Tu sabes qué se obtiene si mezclas a una mujer con una serpiente?

-No Bubu, no lo se.

-Pues una suegra.-Bubu le lanza un pastel en la cara a su compañero y su compañero le hecha agua con su flor de plastico.

-Les presento.-dijo el maestro de ceremonias.-a Nicole Benites.-unos asistentes traen una maleta.-la chica más flexible del mundo.-abren la maleta saliendo de ahi la chica, deslumbra al público con sus actos de contorcionismo.-Valentino Tarantela.-presento el maestro de ceremonias a su cuñado.-el asombroso escapista que ha superado al grandioso Harry Houdini.-meten a Valentino con una camisa de fuerza a un barril sellado, hechan el barril en un tanque con agua y lo cubren con una manta, quitan la manta y el barril seguía sellado asombrando al público, Valentino aparece detras del tanque para recibir los aplausos del público.-observen ahora a mi nieto Richard Benites, el joven más fuerte del mundo.-Richard aparece jalando una camioneta que lleva atras a un elefante recien nacido.-gracias a todos por venir, buenas noches.-se despedía el maestro de ceremonia del público.

(Fin del Flashback)

-Pero esos días terminarón cuando nuestro abuelo murio cuando algo estalló, solo la mayoría logro sobrevivir, otros no corrieron la misma suerte.-dijo Richard mirando el suelo, su hermana se acerca para abrazarlo y consolarlo, a Finn le carcomía la culpa por haber hecho explotar esa bomba causando la muerte de algunos familiares de Richard.

-Lamento lo de tu abuelo.-dijo Finn.

-Descuida, solo nos bajo la moral a algunos, el circo no sera lo mismo sin él, pero seguiremos adelante.-dijo Richard decidido, después de eso los hermanos se durmieron, Finn se quedo despierto pensando en lo que había hecho.

A la mañana siguiente los 3 estaban listos para navegar ese ancho río, Finn cubrio el bote con una gruesa capa de hielo de 20 pulgadas y le dio más apariencia de barco con una vela que hicieron con hojas, Richard puso el barco a flote y fue el primero en subirse comprobando que el bote si lo aguantaba, subieron Finn y Nicole y se alejaron de la costa, el viaje fue tranquilo mientras llevaban la mitad del trayecto recorrido.-jeje, creo que este sera un viaje tranquilo sin contratiempos.-dijo Finn acomodandose en la cubierta.

-Oh no, alla esta el monstruo.-señalo Richard , Nicky se esconde detras de él, Finn se acerca a la proa y mira a un pez diminuto.

-¿Ese es el pecesote?, pero que cobardes, es solo un pez de no más de un cuarto de yarda.-Finn se acerca más donde el pez para verlo mejor.

-Alejate de él no es lo que parece.-dijo Richard asustado, Finn se gira dejando parte de su brazo mecánico fuera del barco.

-Que exagarados, es solo un tonto y debilucho.-antes de continuar aparece un pez de 7 metros con unas 3 hileras de dientes en sus mandibulas y con el pecesito colgando de su frente.-MONSTRUO.-grito Finn, el pez le muerde el brazo mecánico y se lo lleva al fondo del agua.

-FINN.-gritó Richard mientras él y su hermana se acercaban a la proa, el pez salío del agua con Finn sujeto a sus mandibulas.-ire a ayudarlo.

-(Pero si no puedes nadar)-dijo Nicky con señas.

-Lo se, pero si me tiro encima de esa cosa podre intentar que nos lleve a la otra orilla.-Richard se amarra una cuerda a su cintura.

-(Cuidate hermano)-Richard salta al agua pero el pez sale y se lo come, al hacerlo Finn se suelta y se agarra de la aleta dorsal del pez, el pez se vuelve a sumergir y empieza a jalar el bote al diferentes partes del río.

Richard se encontraba vivo y con baba del pez dentro de su boca.-Wow, estoy literalmente en el vientre de la bestia.-Richard avanza más adentro del pez y observa las paredes carnosas del pez.-me siento Jonás aqui.-se adentra más en el pez y encontro los órganos vitales del pez que estaban cubiertos por una delgada y transparente capa de piel.-esto me da una idea.

Por fuera del pez , Finn luchaba por regresar al bote, como el pez se sumergía y emergía muy rápido le costaba llegar al bote que también daba algunos saltos, Finn espera a que él pez salga de nuevo teniendo que aguantar la respiración y la presión mucho tiempo, cuando el pez salió, Finn salto y se puso a volar, vuela al bote y toma a Nicole que ya estaba muy mojada y mareada y le tenía sujeto el brazo biónico, Finn la sube a su espalda y espera a que el pez salga para lanzarle un ataque, se acerca a la superficie para llamar su atención y cuando el pez sale, Finn lanza un ataque.-FURIA DE EOLO.-un fuerte viento manda a volar al pez a varios metros al frente clavandosele estacas de hielo.

Dentro del pez, Richard rompió la capa de piel y empieza a atacar el demás órganos del pez, le arranca el higado, le aplasta el corazón, le rompe las costillas, mientras Finn atacaba al pez por fuera Richard lo hacía por dentro, su peso evitaba que los saltos del pez lo movieran mucho, pero sintió como una fuerte sacudida lo agitaba dentro del pez cubriendolo de sangre verde y viscosa, en la pared den pez se veian muchas estacas de hielo entrar en el pez, Richard corre por la lengua y se sale del pez rompiendole varios colmillos de la criatura, afortunadamente ya habían llegado a la otra orilla cayendo él en tierra firme.

-Richard.-uña voz lo llama y ve que era un grupo de cirqueros que se acercaban a él, y quien le hablaba era el domador de leones.-¿estas bien?, ¿y tu hermana?

-Por ahi viene.-señalo Richard a Finn que cargaba a Nicky en su espalda.

Detras de ellos el pez los seguía un poco más despacio porque se estaba muriendo, los cirqueros se asustaron por el monstruo que varios se escondieron, Richard pone sus manos en el suelo y saca una bola de tierra y se la avienta a los ojos del pez, Finn deja a Nicole en la orilla y lanza un ataque bajo cero al agua para que el pez no pudiera sumergirse, el pez dando saltos se acerca a la orilla y Richard da un gran salto cayendo encima del pez matandolo y generando un leve temblor.

-Eso es, chocala Finn.-Richard alza la mano derecha y Finn la choca con su izquierda, Richard acerca a Finn con los miembros de su familia del circo.-quiero presentarles a nuestro amigo Finn, FInn ellos son mi familia y la de Nicole.

-Es un gusto conocerlos, Richard me a contado de ustedes.

-Él nos ayudo a Nicky y a mi a salir del río.

-¿Cómo podemos agradecerte que nos hallas traído a nuestros muchachos de vuelta?-dijo una mujer gorda.

-Veran, Richard me contó que ustedes tienen a alguien que sabe reparar maquinas y hace robots, y quisiera saber sí, ¿podría él arreglarme el brazo mecánico que se me rompió?

-Por supuesto.-dijo la señora.-Lucas, reparale su brazo.

-Si querida.-se acerca un hombre pelon con cabello canoso a los lados, con ropa blanca y un delantal blanco con varias herramientas y unas lupas de diferentes tamaños sobre su ojo izquierdo.-veamos que puedo hacer.-Nicole le da a Lucas el brazo que Finn le había quitado al robot.-pero si este es el brazo de Atlas, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

-Es que Atlas se descompuso y casi mata a mi amigo.-dijo Richard, a Finn le sorprendio que alguien lo llamara amigo, Finn decidio que estaba bien que le dijera amigo, pero aún asi tendría que irse.

-Fue un buen autómata.-Lucas coloca el brazo de Atlas en el mecanismo que esta conectado al hombro de Finn y poniendo unas cuantas tuercas lo conecta.-bien, creo que ya esta, pruebalo.

Finn primero levanta su nuevo brazo a la perfección, su mano ahora podía rotar a 360° y poseía ahora sus 5 dedos que pudo por fin volver a tener.-es perfecto, gracias.-Finn cambia su cara a su cara seria.-me tengo que ir.-Finn se voltea pero una mano lo detiene, era Nicole que no quería que se fuera.

-No te vallas Finn.-dijo Richard.-quedate con nosotros y se parte de nuestra familia.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero me temo que debo rechazarla, quisiera unirmeles pero, hay gente por allá que necesitan mi ayuda y debo darselas, además con el tiempo los olvidare y tendre arranques de locura, jejejejeje.-Finn empezaba a reír como chiflado, luego los ve a todos que lo estaban mirando raro.-perdon, el punto es que no puedo estar en un solo lugar, debo partir y prácticar mis poderes, espero lo entiendan.

-Lo entendemos Finn, que te valla bien.-Richard le da un apreton de manos de despedida a Finn, luego Nicky se acerca y lo abraza.-te deseamos lo mejor Finn.

-Gracias amigo, adios a todos.-Finn empieza a volar y se aleja del río para llegar a su siguiente entrenamiento para acabar con Jake.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Contestando algunos reviews:**

**AkumuHoshi: **Prometo hacerlo más adelante.

**Tsuki-Nya: **No esperes más mi amiga y disfrutalo.

**Matias-the-killer: **Asi es él. Te recomiendo leer mis demás fanfictions.

**0David-Chan0: **Gracias por el OC, pero lo mezclare con los otros para hacerlos felices a los demás.

**TheSrN: **Gracias amigo, espero termines tu fic de Harry.

**Mirror Mirror at the Iron Hill: **Estamos arreglando nuestras diferencias, ella y yo ya nos llevamos bien, espero logremos ser amigos si Dios lo permite.

**NAZH045: **Gracias por el OC, pero lo mezclare con los otros para hacerlos felices a los demás.

**Sauron123: **Gracias mi amigo, espero lo disfrutes.

**¿Qué les parecio la historia?, dejen sus reviews y/o PM, que Dios bendiga sus hogares, y recuerden quien se los dijo.**


End file.
